spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Breakin In (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Breakin In (June 15, 2018) Synopsis - Sandy & Spongebob search for Gary's frisbee that flown right into Squidward's house, after they were forbidden entry. Characters Sandy Cheeks Spongebob Squarepants Harold Squarepants (mentioned) Squidward Tentacles Fiasco the Artist (book cover only) Patrick Star Gary The Snail The Story The story begins outside on Conch Street. Sandy plays frisbee with Spongebob. SANDY: Spongebob just give up! I am obviously the best frisbee player around! SPONGEBOB: Incorrect! My father was a professional frisbee player for 20 years land squirrel! And he taught me every move! Spongebob demonstrates such moves. He throws a frisbee vertical that smacks right back into his face. A large indent forms. SANDY (sarcastically): Yep, what a great trick. SPONGEBOB: Perhaps I am a little rusty. Squidward then exits his house and heads for his boat. Sandy notices him. SANDY: Oh hey Squiddy! Spongebob & I are playing a game of frisbee. Do you want to join? SQUIDWARD: No, I have some grocery shopping to do. And I am far too old for playtime. SPONGEBOB: But you’re 52! That's not elderly! SQUIDWARD: Zip it! Spongebob remains silent. SQUIDWARD: I will be back from the Barg-N-Mart in 15 minutes! Do not even go to my house, so as even step a foot on my walkway! Squidward enters his boat & drives off to the store. SANDY: Okay! You heard him! No lollygagging! SPONGEBOB: Gotcha! Now! Time to demonstrate another Squarepants Family Trick! SANDY: Okay, one trick! Spongebob prepares to throw the frisbee. After some practice time & some back stretches, he throws. The trick goes accordingly good at first, until it spirals right through one of the two top windows of Squidward's house. SANDY: Oh no! Squidward's window! SPONGEBOB: And Gary's frisbee! Spongebob tries to go into his grouchy neighbors’ house to get the toy back. Sandy stops him. SANDY: Spongebob! Squidward said no trespassing! SPONGEBOB: But I need to get the frisbee back! Or Gary will be very mad! SANDY: Don’t worry! We will simply ask Squidward permission to go retrieve the frisbee when he gets back from the store! SPONGEBOB: But what if he forbids it?! SANDY: Well prepare for Gary to get mad at you then. Spongebob ponders on Sandy's reasoning. He makes his decision. SPONGEBOB: I’m sorry Sandy. But I can’t let my Gare-Bear down! Spongebob busts right through Squid's front door & rushes right through the suburban moai. SANDY: Doh! Spongebob! Sandy enters Squidward's house to go see what her companion is up to. She takes note at Squidward's furnishings & self-portraits. SANDY: Ugh, tacky. Sandy heads upstairs where she finds Spongebob desperately searching under Squidward's bedsheets. SANDY: Spongey, I don’t know if this is a good idea. SPONGEBOB: Angry snails are even worse! Spongebob has no luck in the bedroom. He searches a closet, the library & the junky back room. All no results. He then continues onward into the gallery. Sandy notices more tacky paintings. SANDY (about Squidward): Man this guy needs to improve on his art. Sandy finds Spongebob defiling an art chest. After throwing out several color pallets, a book about Fiasco, & some brushes, Spongebob comes up short. SPONGEBOB: Barnacles! SANDY: Let's just quit Spongebob! Squidward is going to be back soon! SPONGEBOB: He said 15 minutes! SANDY (breaking the fourth wall): And did you forget that this is a cartoon & that time can move faster? Spongebob remains silent. He then hears a boat door slam shut. He & Sandy look outside to see Squidward whistling & heading back towards his house with a paper bag full of organic foods & spices. SANDY: Fiddlesticks! Squidward's back! SPONGEBOB: We need to get that frisbee NOW! SANDY: Forget the frisbee! Its every friend for him or herself! SPONGEBOB: Fine! Be a quitter Sandy! I always thought you were a winner! Sandy remains silent. SPONGEBOB: And I always did think you were the best frisbee player around. Sandy remembers her earlier saying. Before Spongebob could exit via a toilet flush, Sandy stops him. SANDY: Let's… handle Squidward. Spongebob smiles, the two high five & get searching. Squidward enters into his living room & drops his grocery bag in shock when he finds Patrick Star lying down on his couch surfing his TV. PATRICK: Hey Squidward! I’m using your TV again! Do you mind getting rid of Comcast? Squidward fuses like an angry ticking time bomb. SQUIDWARD (while a shot of his house exterior is shown): GET OUT!!! He kicks Patrick out of his house. The wooden headed starfish lands back into his rock & in front of his TV. PATRICK: Well Plan B… watch my favorite program. Patrick turns his TV on which is just a censor beep with the colorful bars. Squidward walks up his staircase while muttering, SQUIDWARD: Stupid starfish stresses me so! Now I got burn my couch with a blowtorch! Errr! Sandy & Spongebob search the bathroom & hear the grouch coming. SPONGEBOB: We haven’t found the frisbee yet! And Squidward's almost here! SANDY: Don’t worry! It will work out! Squidward enters his bathroom and is shocked to find Spongebob & Sandy inside. SQUIDWARD: AAAAAHHHH! SPONGEBOB: Fishpaste! Squidward grabs a candlestick. SQUIDWARD: I thought I told you morons to STAY OUT! NOW YOU’RE DEAD! Sandy turns on the bathroom fan & takes out a bag of chicken feathers. They all blow right onto Squidward stopping him in his tracks. SANDY: I knew those feathers from Texas would come in handy someday! After searching through the toilet, Spongebob finally finds the frisbee. SPONGEBOB: Got it! (realizes where it was) Now let's clean it. SANDY: Bye Squidward! SPONGEBOB: Thanks for letting us get the frisbee back! Spongebob & Sandy leave. Squidward still stands in shock as the chicken man. SQUIDWARD: I…. need to take a bubble bath. The scene cuts to inside Spongebob's living room. Gary gets his frisbee back. Spongebob & Sandy watch the happy snail chew on it with ease. SANDY: You were right Spongebob! SPONGEBOB: Never be a quitter! But never break into other people's houses! It is wrong to do so! SANDY: Unless if their name is Squidward! SPONGEBOB: Agreed! Patrick then barges through into the pineapple. PATRICK: SPONGEBOB! SANDY! I was playing with my rubber football after I watched those Colorful bars on TV! But I overthrew & lost it inside Squidward's house! What do I do?! Spongebob & Sandy look at each other. SPONGEBOB & SANDY: Just get another. Category:SquidwardTentacles35